


Indulge Me

by Belladonna_Q



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Costumes, Established Relationship, Flirting, Gambling, Halloween, M/M, Poker, Prompt Fill, artwork, reapersun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Q/pseuds/Belladonna_Q
Summary: There were a few anons regarding Halloween on the Enterprise as well as this one from @danthedano:Some really sweet (can be with candy) Kirk/Spock AOS. That's all I really need to make my Halloween awesome. Maybe Spock gets drunk on chocolate (because that happens apparently) to try and learn the ways of humans. Kirk ends up helping him out.----------“You do realize Bones that the two of us are essentially the only ones without any semblance of a costume. I mean, even Spock here is getting into the spirit.”Sizing Spock up, the doctor grimaced. “Good God…”“Exactly,” Jim chuckled.





	

“I cannot _believe_ Nyota convinced you to put on anything even _resembling_ a Halloween costume,” Jim Kirk reached, using his index finger to pull back a spring of Spock’s headband. Releasing, he watched the dual attached green pom-poms bobble to-and-fro.

“Oh,” he breathed, smiling broadly. “That is an _endless_ amount of amusement right there.”

Undeterred and seemingly unruffled, Spock folded his arms across his chest. “Pre-First Contact humans evidently theorized that this,” Spock motioned to his head, the small movement causing the poms to bounce once more. “Was how interstellar beings might appear.”

“To be fair, there _are_ Andorians,” Doctor McCoy countered, shouldering his way into the conversation. “And they do have antennae like… features.” The doctor flapped a hand over his own head.

“Point taken, Doctor. Further to my point, crew morale and social integration is a vital component to running an efficient ship. While we are logistically unable to provide holiday or religious celebrations for every culture and race on board, there are some which do provide a welcome reprieve. The Earth-tradition of ‘Halloween’ was agreed upon by crew-cabinet vote. I see no reason why…”

“Okay _okay_ , Spock, just… thanks for considering all the camaraderie …” Jim sipped his beer, and looked about the breakroom, endlessly impressed with the imagination and resourcefulness of his crew. A healthy lot of spider, ghost and pumpkin decorations in blacks, oranges and whites spread across the walls in both cloth and paper forms, scattering down to tables and countertops. Looking around, he smiled as a creative mix of costumes walked behind and before him, all handmade and crafted with care.

Across the room, Nyota caught Jim’s eye and the officer gave a smile and a polite nod, lifting her wine glass to them as she chatted easily with Carol Marcus. The pair of them were simply costumed, Uhura wearing a pair of small, feline-ears pinned in her hair as Doctor Marcus donned a large orange and black witch’s hat. Frowning, Kirk turned back to McCoy and Spock.

“You do realize Bones that the two of us are essentially the only ones without any semblance of a costume. I mean, even Spock here is getting into the spirit.”

Sizing Spock up, the doctor grimaced. “Good God…”

“ _Exactly_ ,” Jim chuckled.

“Well, what would you like to do?” Bones asked, twisting open another bottle of booze, clearly trying to drive the conversation away from all things costumed. “I think next door Scotty is looking to start some Bobbing for Apples...”

Spock pulled a face. “I am unfamiliar with that particular event but given its name and what I might surmise of it… No.”

“Poker,” Jim decided suddenly with a nod, motioning to the far end of the breakroom.

“Poker isn’t exactly Halloween-themed, Jim.”

“We’ll uh,” the Captain reached, snatching a bag of open sweets from the bar, scattering various chocolates and candy corn across the counter. “We’ll use the candy as chips, Bones get a pack of cards…”

“Yeah, alright…”

“Spock,” Jim turned and motioned to the table, to the dangling spiders and faux-cobwebs which laced the tables and walls. “You in? Some Earth-poker, just the three of us? I believe something-something-morale and social integration?”

Catching his wrist behind his back, Spock contemplated. “Might this mean I am relieved of wearing this ‘alien’ headband that was initially for the sole purposes of the crew and not for the purposes of fellow officers?”

“Oh no. Oh no absolutely not.”

Kirk grinned as Spock sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

It didn’t take long for the room to gradually begin to clear, most making their way to the adjoining rooms for further drinks, music and activities. Huddled in their corner, Bones narrowed his eyes at his own hand before taking a pull from his bottle, clearly displeased.

“How exactly is the Vulcan kicking our asses right now?” He muttered to Jim behind his cards, throwing a filthy look at the Vulcan as he eyed the mound of candy and chocolate ‘chips’ across the table. Gold and silver wrappers littered the plastic tabletop and Jim watched as Spock popped another chocolate covered peanut butter cup into his mouth. He silently grinned down to his cards.

Spock lifted his eyes from his hand. “I can in fact hear you, Doctor. Your Earth card game of um…You …You are aware ‘poker’ involves chance but also a great deal of um, skill and I use um…” Spock blinked hard, trying to focus and clearly failing. “It’s um. I have a stastasical… stasiticle…”

“ _Statistical_ advantage?” Jim supplied helpfully grinning as he shuffled the cards in his hands.

Spock turned his head to focus at the Captain, nodding once before bursting out a bark of surprised laughter.

“My God,” McCoy gaped, turning to Jim with genuine concern. “That's the third time he's done that tonight. I’ve seen him do this before. He might be dying.”

“He isn’t _dying_ , Bones. He’s just,” Jim motioned to the many Halloween candy wrappers and chocolate bars on the table, most of them empty or half-eaten. “He’s having a nice, social evening with some colleagues.” Jim decided on innocently.

Bones motioned to the Vulcan with his thumb to Jim, his expression incredulous. “You’re telling me he’s gettin’ hammered on _candy_? I thought that was a myth…”

“Doctor, you’re relieved from the room,” Kirk said without hesitation, placing his own hand of cards onto the surface of the table.

“Are you kiddin’ me?” McCoy looked positively scandalize at the order. “You can’t make me leave during this. This is the greatest moment of my life!”

“Bones, beat it!” Jim barked, but his grin belied his own amusement as McCoy heaved a disgusted sigh, swiping his bottle of whiskey from the table as he stood, taking a solid swig.

“Unbelievable,” he gave a mutter as he shouldered on his jacket, tossing his hand to the table. “Gettin’ plastered by some damned…”

“Bones…”

“…peanut butter chocolate… _things!_ … You know, I woulda killed for being a cheap date like that during the Academy…”

“BONES!” Kirk laughed, picking up and chucking his playing cards in the direction of the doctor. McCoy watched as they tumbled to the floor.

“Christ Almighty, you only had off-suits!?” He took another swill, shaking a disappointed head down at Jim’s cards. “Unbelievable.” He pointed an accusatory finger at the table before throwing a disgusted hand into the air. “The both of you. Unbelievable!”

As the door slid open and closed upon the doctor’s exit. Jim took a second to enjoy the quiet, before inching closer in a slow, silent movement. It was quite a rare moment for the two of them to be in a public setting, yet entirely alone. Jim would be lying if he didn’t admit the thought of being walked in on at any moment was a tad thrilling.

Jim reached for Spock’s face in that minute, hand outstretching suddenly in an awkward twitch, as if he didn’t quite know if he meant to cup the Vulcan’s chin or place a palm against a sharp cheek. He settled for a mix of both, fingers curling comfortably on Spock’s nape as he ran a thumb along the other’s angled brow and pulled his body in close. His chair gave a squeak in protest against the flooring. Spock’s skin was tacky to the touch with perspiration, neck already damp as Kirk sank fingers into his blunt hairline.

They were whisper close in this moment. Jim realized he couldn’t take his eyes off Spock’s own, observing as the Vulcan was entirely fixated on the Captain’s lips. 

“You have always liked my mouth,” Jim couldn’t help commenting any more than he could control the satisfied smirk which spread across his face.

At that, Spock’s eyes snapped up to the Captain’s in an instant, as if startled back to sobriety. There was a second of intense apprehension as the Vulcan’s attention was suddenly brought to the closed doorway and then to the multitude of empty chairs and booths around them. In a flicker, at realizing how alone the two of them truly were in such a moment, the Vulcan softened. While their relationship wasn’t new, much less a complete secret on the ship, Spock had insisted upon levels of discretion. However with a fair bit of chocolate, Kirk could only hope that that perhaps the Vulcan would lighten up on the enforcement.

“It is quite a nice mouth,” Spock said in a carefully agreeable tone, bringing a hand to rest against Jim’s hip. The rare display of affection was not lost on the Captain, and he let his thumb smooth once more along the crest of the Vulcan’s eye in a small return.  “Even if it does get us into periodic trouble.”

“Hey now…”

“ _Periodic_ ,” Spock repeated.

“This mouth,” Jim leaned closer, feeling the Vulcan exhale in a shiver against his cheek. “Also gets us _out_ of trouble. Periodically.”

He could feel Spock’s chest flex with forced controlled breathing. They were so close, Jim knew he could flick out his tongue and steal a taste of the other. “I uh,” the Vulcan gave a hard blink again, glassy eyes focusing on Jim’s. “I will concede that point,” Spock said with an incline of his head, face pale but for the high color of his cheeks. He swayed a bit in his seat, using his hand on Jim’s side to steady himself.

“So,” Kirk started slowly, motioning to the mixed treats spread on their cards and playing table. “Halloween candy, chocolate…?” he drifted off quietly. “I had a theory…”

“Sugar in general tends to have… an effect on Vulcans.”

“A good effect?” Despite everything, he couldn’t keep the small hint of worry out of his tone. ”You are acting what we mere Earthlings would call ‘tipsy’.”

“I am not one to indulge but I,” Spock rolled his shoulder in such a casual and human-like manner, Kirk couldn’t help but chuckle. “I am not complaining at the moment. Moderation is key, as it is to all things.”

“ _’Indulge’_ huh?” Jim exhaled with a chuckle. “I’ve always liked that word.” Kirk leaned in the merest breadth and let his mouth connect, lips dragging along the Vulcan’s throat as Spock leaned back in his seat on instinct. The sharp, startled hitch in the other’s diaphragm was all Kirk needed to pull back and smile.

“My quarters…or yours?” Jim kept his voice deliberately soft and almost sultry and unassuming, enjoying the sensation of Spock stilling and going quiet under him with anticipation. Before the other could even form a thought, Kirk quickly reached and snatched a pom, pulling it back from its spring and releasing, grinning uncontrollably as it bobbled with enthusiasm. Moment broken, Spock leveled him with a seriously unimpressed look.

“Was that quite necessary?”

“C’mon, Spock, indulge me…”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of [BelladonnaQ ](http://www.belladonnaq.tumblr.com)and [Reapersun's ](http://www.reapersun.tumblr.com)Halloween Prompt Fest :))
> 
> More to come....


End file.
